


【style】花吐症

by shezhang



Category: South Park
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezhang/pseuds/shezhang
Summary: （集数待补充）动画割肾名场面的台词梗初写于2020.4.28，大改于2020.5.21，三改于2021.2.11，上传于2021.2.12以后可能还会改，写的太烂了仅贡献tag热度花吐症+自嗨台词梗的集合 友情向 ooc预警
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 2





	【style】花吐症

室内熏着浓郁的药香，让人透不过气。窗帘死死的拉着，给室内每一寸都染上一层阴影。机器的嘀嘀声在空旷的室内回响，只加重了死亡的宁静。  
  
医生如往常一样踏着脚步走进这间病房——很难想象这种沉闷的房间里，住了一个十岁的孩子。他此时正静静躺在病床上，听到声响睁开眼睛，靠着床头慢慢坐起来。  
  
“嗨stan，今天感觉怎么样？”医生熟练的操作了一下机器，在信息单上记录情况，同时悄悄打探着那脸色惨白的孩子。  
  
Stan扯扯嘴角，露出一个心不在焉的笑容。“还行。麻烦您能把窗帘拉开吗？”  
  
“今天竟然舍得了？”医生故作惊奇道，走到窗边把厚重的窗帘拉开。窗外是一片阴霾，并没有给室内添上多少亮色，窗户模模糊糊地起了一层雾，把光线氲出灰蒙蒙的色彩，照的少年脸色更苍白了。

晚上下了一场小雨。少年走到窗边，听着水滴砸在地上碎裂的声音，那是一场声音碰撞的盛宴。他伸出手指触碰着冰冷的玻璃，水蜿蜒地流下来，然后流下一道道扭曲的水痕。远处楼房的灯光清晰的照出空气中细细密密，被水痕折射的变形的雨滴。这一切全部投射在他的眼睛里，像一盏盏昏黄温柔的灯火。

这场雨把天空洗净了，一轮圆月慢慢爬上半空，把明亮轻柔的光芒洒向大地。皎洁的月光正照在他的枕边，泄下如水一般的光辉。于是少年翻了个身，出神地盯着那一抹月色，慢慢在失眠中睡着了。

他睡得并不安稳，即使睡梦中也紧紧皱着眉，身体不时抽动一下。突然间传来难以忍受的窒息感，使他从梦中突然醒来，可眼前仍是一片漆黑，狭窄的空间让他难以呼吸。他剧烈的挣扎起来，从未有过的慌乱迅速淹没了他，四肢与臆想的人扭打在一起，像溺水的人毫无章法的挣动争得一口空气。直到他和被子一起掉在地上，冰冷刺痛了他的神经。  
  
原来他只是被裹在被子里。  
  
他大口的呼吸着，像濒死的鱼急促的喘息。痛感让他清醒了一些。窗户起了一层模糊的雾气，屋子里又阴又冷。一股令人窒息的绝望感突然席卷了他的全身，像海水一样包裹他，扼住他的喉咙。他用力咳嗽了几下，有什么东西划过气管，随着干呕的动作掉出来。屋子里纷纷零零地飘落了一场花雨，那些花瓣重重砸在地上，像一具具濒死的尸体。  
  
他伸出一只惨白的手按响床头的求助键，然后慢慢蜷起来抱紧了自己，颤抖的手捂住嘴角，可还是有花瓣从指缝不断挤出来。

第二天仍是阴云，不过有位朋友来拜访他。三声敲门声后，门被轻轻推开，kyle慢慢走进来。  
  
Stan坐起身看他，听着kyle像往常一样絮絮叨叨地问候。他的嗓子像刀割一样痛，此时胃里翻江倒海，他怕他一开口就会吐出花来，所以只是点头回应。  
  
Kyle看着他苍白的脸色，嘴里无意义的废话自动停下来，低下头，只敢看着反光的地板，照出他满脸凝重的心事。  
  
他顿了很久很久，终于重新开口：“我不知道这样的病有多重，但对于你一定很难受。一直没有听到你好转的消息，我从最开始的担心到现在的麻木，也许是恐怖的事听的久了就没那么害怕了。但我从来没有想过生活中没有你的日子，我们当好朋友十年了，你曾说你不想死在我之后，那时我没有回应你，但这句话我一直记得。”  
  
Stan海蓝色的瞳孔紧缩了一下，目光像火焰一样剧烈跳动。  
  
“我也不想死在你之后。所以我希望你赶紧好起来，然后我们可以像以前一样一起做很多事。新出的游戏很好玩，街角新开的餐厅也很好吃，kenny很迷那个新转来的女生，我受不了胖子再当我朋友了。最重要的是，我们都很想你。”  
  
“我连割肾的痛都不怕，怎么会怕这个。”stan把目光投向窗外，悄悄藏起有些发红的眼圈。


End file.
